


Keep Your Family Close and Your Enemies Closer

by therunawaypen



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Hunters, teenage hunter, the enemy of my enemy is my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby loves his daughter, and after losing his wife, the thought of losing her to the hunter life seems unbearable, so he tried to shelter her from it. Too bad his daughter Stevie doesn't feel the same way.</p><p>After being left behind for one too many hunting trips, Stevie encounters an old "friend" of Bobby's. One who would very much like her help in keeping his throne as the King of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Family Close and Your Enemies Closer

**Author's Note:**

> "Hey. Can you do me a supernatural prompt? Bobby has a teenage daughter who is his world. He’s very overprotective of her and won’t let her out the yard but she wants to hunt. Crowley comes along and promises her the world. She takes it and goes with him. Thanks!" -R

There were few things Stephanie “Stevie” Singer hated seeing more than the sight of her father’s truck pulling out of the junkyard. Especially when she knew he was going on a hunt and he had left her behind.

She could practically hear his voice in her head. “ _It aint safe out there._ ” He told her every time she _begged_ to go with him on a hunt.

Of course it wasn’t safe out there. The world was a dangerous place, with or without monsters. At least with the monsters, there were ways of killing them (and they were more or less allowed to kill them, the legal stuff was a gray area).  And it wasn’t like she wasn’t trained on how to kill. She had been practicing with her father’s weapons since her mother’s death.

Even now, she sat by the fireplace in her father’s study, with a bottle of Jack by her side and cleaning one of the house’s many shotguns. This particular one hadn’t been shot in a while, so it needed the maintenance, otherwise it could likely blow up in her father’s face.

And she couldn’t have that now. This baby needed to be ready to blast some rock salt at a moment’s notice.

“Ooo, Daddy let’s you play with the big guns, does he?”

Like that moment. Stevie grabbed what salt rounds she could and loaded the gun, aiming it at the demon standing in the doorway.

The demon in question smirked, “A little slow on the draw there, sweetheart.” He chuckled, “If I were the killing type, you’d have been dead already.”

“Well turns out you aren’t, which might not be such a good thing for you.” Stevie frowned, gun trained on the demon, “Why the hell are you here?”

The demon smirked, walking into the room with confident strides. Stevie was just waiting for him to make a mistake, so she was sorely disappointed when he stopped at the edge of the study rug, “Really now, did you think I would fall for the “Devil’s Trap under the Rug” ploy, did you?” He chuckled, flipping the corner of the rug up to reveal her father’s handiwork.

“Seeing as you didn’t answer my question, I don’t see any reason in answering yours.” She bit out, her finger itching to pull the trigger.

He must have noticed her twitchy fingers, “Have you ever used that thing to kill anyone, love?” He chuckled, “Do you have any idea what you’ll feel when you finally shoot a monster with that?”

“Probably recoil.” Stevie shrugged, not fazed. “But my shoulder could handle it.”

“Funny, I like that.” He smirked, “Just the girl I was looking for. I have an offer to make you.”

Stevie gave the demon an even look, “Don’t tell me you’re going to try and make a deal with me. I may be young, but I aint dumb enough to fall for that.”

“Now that sounds like the daughter of Robert Singer.” He smirked, “No, no deals love. Just some pure and simple hunting. Surely you sound like the type to enjoy a good hunt.”

“Depends on the quarry.”

“How about demons?”

“Sounds too good to be true.” Stevie wasn’t about to be played for a fool, especially when there was a demon involved.

The demon shrugged, “Well there are some annoying pests who are trying to free Lucifer from his cage. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what would happen if that happened.”

“No, I was paying attention to the Apocalypse the first time.” She smirked, “And what’s in it for you?”

He smirked, straightening his suit cuff, “I like being the King of Hell, it’s quite the job.” Seeing Stevie’s skeptical look, he continued, “What do you think your father is hunting right now?”

Despite her better judgment, Stevie considered it. To finally go on a hunt and kill some of her own demons…on the other…was she seriously going to trust a demon?

Ah, hell with it (no pun intended), “Sounds like a plan to me.” She nodded, “I’m up for some hunting.”

“Wonderful.” The demon stepped forward, “Call me Crowley.”

She looked at his hand, then gave him a look, “Name’s Stevie.”

“You must be joking.” The demon, Crowley, looked amused.

Stevie shrugged, “You can always call me by my middle name.”

“Which is?”

“Angela.”

“Stevie it is then.”


End file.
